Generally, laboratory centrifuges comprise a base body and a lid which is linked to the base body for being pivoted about a pivot axis. In a closed position of the lid an inner chamber wherein at least a product to centrifuged is arranged is closed. Accordingly, it is possible to perform the centrifugation process and specifically provide a desired fluidic flow in the inner chamber and to specifically control the pressure and the temperature in the inner chamber. In a maximum opening position of the lid it is possible to gain access to the inner space of the laboratory centrifuge so that it is possible to insert the product to be centrifuged into the inner chamber and to remove a product from the inner chamber which has already been centrifuged.
The company Sigma Laborzentrifugen GmbH distributes laboratory centrifuges under the label “2-16 KL”. In these laboratory centrifuges a damping device acts between the lid and the base body. Here, the damping device is formed by a gas-filled damper. By means of the gas-filled damper, it is possible to design the opening and closing characteristic of the lid by constructive measures. The gas-filled damper comprises an end position damping which becomes effective when approaching the maximum opening angle of the lid.